


What if Saiyan Enigma were in Xenoverse 2?

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, The Enigma TNG (Musician), Xenoverse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: I do not own Saiyan Enigma nor DragonBall nor Xenoverse 2. No copyright intended. Rights belong to The Enigma TNG and Akira Toriyama.





	What if Saiyan Enigma were in Xenoverse 2?

TRAINING WITH SAIYAN ENIGMA

 

Standing face to face before the future warrior, was a towering Saiyan wearing a black gi, black shirt, pants, and boots to match. His black spiky hair was long and thick, going past his shoulders. A silver necklace with a Christian cross hung around his neck. Small metal circles were attached to one eyebrow and both of his ears. There were several traits that made this Saiyan stand out: his eyes were constantly green and glowing, his power level was through the roof, and he didn’t have an official Saiyan name. He called himself Enigma, since even he did not know his former name that his parents had given him.  
Enigma stared down at the warrior. “Who might you be?”  
(As a Namekian) “Oh, I’ve heard of your kind before. You’re those green enlightened beings who can read each other’s thoughts, right? Don’t think I’ll go easy on you because of that.”  
(As a Majin) “You’re one of those pink bubblegum freaks, I see. Go feast on some sweets somewhere else. I don’t like to be bothered.”  
(As a human) “Oh, another Earthling. Your kind is so weak, so untrustworthy. You’d do well to stay out of my way…unless you’re here for my music.”  
(As a Frieza race being) “It appears Frieza as sent more of his minions down here to conquer other worlds. I do not forget what he and his people did to the Saiyans. Be gone if you value your life.”  
(As a Saiyan) “Another Saiyan, huh? It’s good to see that I’m not the only one left anymore. You’ll have a hard time if you choose to fight me.”  
“So you want me to train you? Very well. If you want to learn my techniques, you’ll need to prove yourself in combat. All, right, let’s get stared.”

Enigma’s initiation test  
Skill 1: Metalstep Mayhem (Fires a volley of dark blue blasts, causing the opponent to go off balance)

Lesson 1:  
Skill 2: Electronic Enigmas (Fires neon green electricity in all directions)

Lesson 2:  
Skill 3: Monster Killer (conjures a shadow behind the user which slashes at the opponent)

Lesson 3:  
Skill 4: Blackstar Death Ball (Summons a black spirit bomb capable of causing major damage)

DragonRealm Meloverse: Infinite History: Saiyan Enigma (instructor) cutscenes and quotes

The Supreme Kai of Time spoke. “And to make sure there aren’t any issues, I’ve called upon your teacher for assistance.”   
Are you sure?” asked Trunks. “What if we change history even more?”  
“Don’t worry, you won’t,” said the Supreme Kai, “These rifts exist in their own timespace. It’s separate from our current history.”  
“Eh right, you have a point then. This shouldn’t pose a problem,” added the Old Kai.   
“All right, then, let’s go!” declared the Supreme Kai of Time.   
Enigma crossed his arms. “Greetings, Time Patroller. This mission had better be good.”

 

*The future warrior fights Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and Goku*

Saiyan Enigma scoffed. “Those two are a bunch of ape show offs! It’s time to end this madness now.”

*Later on*  
Enigma: “Those Saiyans may have gained Super Saiyan 4, but I can still hold my own without having to transform.”  
“Don’t just stay silent like that. Do you want to talk, fight, or listen to some tunes?”  
*Fighting the androids  
Enigma: “Ah yes, those machine humanoids are hard to beat…unless you happen to also be a skilled warrior.”  
Cell: Hey there! And who might you be? Are you participating in my wonderfully fun cell Games?”  
Enigma: “I’m not about games nor fame. Especially, a stupid event like yours. I’m out.”

*Later on  
Enigma: “Those Cell games are ridiculous. Whoever takes part in them must have a death wish.”

*At the Time Vault

Supreme Kai: “Hey, are you okay? You’ve been looking restless this whole time. I need you to stay focused. Can you do that for me?”  
Enigma: “You better start paying attention, or you meet an early end, by the enemy.”

*Fighting Cell  
Enigma: “That Fu guy is up to no good. We better end him while we have the chance.”

Later on*  
Enigma: “No one gets to use me to do their bidding, not even that Fu trickster! I’ve had it with these annoyances and arrogant beings. Time for some video games.”

*Fighting Videl  
Enigma: “Snap out of it, woman! I don’t like doing this, but something must be done.”

Later on*  
Enigma: “So that Dabura demon was the one behind this mess. Now we have a better idea about what to expect. Keep your guard up, I’m off to make some music.”

*Fighting Dabura  
Enigma: *Vegito is arrogant and full of himself. But, any ally is better than nothing, I suppose.”

*Later on  
Enigma: “I’m going to play some more video games. This fighting gets me tired sometimes. In the meantime, you keep training and you’ll get to hear my newest track.”

*Fighting Jiren and Tapion  
Enigma: “No need to hold back on these strangers. I’m going full power.”

*On the ledge  
Enigma: F***, Fu got away again. We better return back to the Time Nest.

*Fighting Jiren, Goku Black, and Zamasu

Enigma: Zero Mortal Plan, huh? As much as I dislike humans, this narcissistic behavior must cease at once!

*Talking to Fu  
Enigma: What do you plan to do with all that energy? Tell us, or die.

*Arriving back*  
Enigma: Huh that’s strange. It’s unusually quiet. Come with me, Patroller, let’s see what’s going on.   
Enigma: They’re all been turned to stone. Seems we have a new enemy that’s arrived. Hurry to the Time Nest, I sense someone.

Enigma: Let’s defeat that demon once and for all.

*Final battle  
Dabura grins as Enoki Halusa appears beside him. “Ah but two on one is hardly a fair fight, so I brought an ally from another timeline to even the odds!”  
Enoki: “Another filthy Saiyan to eliminate. Your kind will pay for what you did my people, the Tuffles!”  
Enigma: “What are you blabbering about, boy? The Tuffles were wiped out by my ancestors long ago.”  
Enoki: “I am the last of my kind, and I will honor my people by getting vengeance on the Saiyans. Not to mention making my awesome electronic music on the side.”  
Enigma: “Bewhahaha! You’ll be hypnotized when you listen to my music…and witness the power of a legendary Saiyan warrior!”  
Enoki: “Be gone, Saiyan.”

Suprme Kai at the end* “We’ve got this together.”  
Enigma crosses his arms.

 

*Calling for the bird  
Enigma: “What a waste of time.”

*The end  
Enigma: “Well, I guess we succeeded on all those missions. I don’t know who you are, but thanks for helping out. Feel free to train and listen to some music. Mysteries shall become reality.”


End file.
